Déjame Hablar
by cargarpe
Summary: Oneshot Caskett situado al final de la tercera temporada. Beckett está ingresada en el hospital, viva y consciente.


_Veréis, esto ha sido un intento de Micro-Fic, pero no me ha salido y ha resultado al final un oneshot muy corto. Además he de decir que el título no es que no me convenza, sino que no me gusta nada. Se lo he puesto porque no se me ocurría ningún otro y para publicar la historia necesitaba un nombre, así que, por favor, si a alguien se le ocurre uno mejor, ¡que me lo diga! :D_

_Por cierto, para que no os liéis, esto es un POV Castle ;)._

_Disclaimer__: Mhmm... A ver... No, mi cuenta del banco sigue intacta, por lo que sigo sin ser dueña de la serie._

* * *

><p><strong>OneShot: <span>"Déjame Hablar"<span>**

- Sí.

Simplemente eso. Le pregunto si recuerda cuando le dije que la amo y me responde con un mísero monosílabo. Después de que ella le pidió a su padre apenas despertar que saliese a llamarme porque quería verme. Después de estar a punto de morir por una maldita bala. Después de que le declarase mi amor en ese puñetero momento. Después de todo lo que he sufrido pensando en lo peor, en que nunca despertaría. Después de arrepentirme todo lo posible de haberme inmiscuido en el caso de su madre. Después de todo lo que nos ha sucedido, me responde con un "sí". No sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos, pero me temo que no es nada bueno.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí.

Bueno, algo es algo. Visto lo visto es un logro que haya repetido la palabra.

- Y... ¿tienes algo que decir?

- ¿Como qué? -pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- No sé... ¿Qué piensas?

- ¿Que qué pienso? Pues no lo sé, Rick -me llamó, supongo que inconscientemente, por mi nombre de pila-, no lo sé.

- Entonces... ¿Quieres que me marche? -pregunto tratando de ocultar lo mucho que me duele.

- ¿Que te marches?

- Del hospital, de comisaría -hago una pausa-, de tu vida.

- ¿Qué? No -dice rotundamente casi al instante, cosa que consigue me sorprenda-. ¿Por qué iba a querer yo eso?

- Supongo que porque... No sé. Porque... ¿No estás enfadada conmigo?

- ¿Enfadada?

- Sí, bueno, por mi culpa estás aquí. Si yo no hubiese insistido en un principio en reabrir el caso de tu madre...

- Castle -me interrumpe-. Rick, quiero que sepas que nada de lo que ha sucedido, nada -recalca-, ninguno de los acontecimientos transcurridos en las últimas horas, en últimos días, han sido culpa tuya -abro la boca para hablar pero ella continúa-. Nada. Ninguno de los dos podíamos predecir lo que ocurriría en el cementerio, pero aún así fuiste tú quién vio al francotirador, y fuiste tú quién se abalanzó sobre mí poniendo en peligro su vida para salvarme del impacto. Dios, ¿cómo puedes ser así? Casi te matan, Rick, casi mueres por mí. ¿Y aún así piensas que puedo estar enfadada? En ese caso creo que sí debería hacerlo, pero por la poca confianza que tienes en mí. Te agradezco que me empujaras para intentar sacarme del trayecto de la bala, pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor te lo pido. Te aprecio demasiado como para perderte, y moriría si además fuera por salvarme a mí. Siempre que ocurre algo, quien siempre me salva siempre eres tú.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -pregunto visiblemente incierto.

- Me he dado cuenta de que si sigues viniendo a trabajar a comisaría conmigo, si seguimos juntos, seguirás poniéndote en peligro -mi rostro entonces se muestra más serio, no consigo comprender adónde quiere llegar; acaba de decirme que no quiere que me marche pero insinúa que así lo quiere-. Ya lo has hecho demasiadas veces y, como ya te he dicho, no quiero perderte, pero tampoco quiero alejarte de mí -un rayo de esperanza cruza mi cara, pero al escuchar el tono de voz con el que continúa, todo optimismo se marcha con la misma velocidad con el que vino-. Así que después de mucho pensarlo creo que lo mejor para ambos será que...

- Está bien -esta vez soy yo el que la interrumpe, no quiero oír de sus labios lo que sé que me va a decir, pues tendría pesadillas con ello el resto de mis días: el momento en el que me pide que me aparte de su vida-. Si eso es lo que quieres, me marcharé -hace ademán de decir algo, pero no le doy ocasión-. No, déjame terminar -respiro hondo-. Lo que dije en el funeral, lo mantengo. Te quiero. Y te seguiré queriendo por mucho que me alejes de ti, Kate. Te amo.

- Rick...

- No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta, ya lo he pillado.

- Pero Rick... -intenta hablar.

- Lo que pretendo confesándote de nuevo lo que siento por ti no es que cambies de opinión -continúo.

- Lo sé.

- Y es que sé que si me pides que me vaya es porque que yo esté aquí te hace sufrir.

- Yo no te he pedido que te vayas. Y además...

- No, no en voz alta -le impido acabar de hablar-. Pero...

- ¡Castle! -me grita- Déjame terminar una sola frase aunque sea, por favor -sorprendido ante su reacción, asiento en silencio-. No quiero que te marches -voy a decir algo, pero no me deja-. Y no comiences a hablar, cállate hasta que termine -ordena con el dedo índice en alto. Suspira y sigue con lo que quiere decir:- Mira, si me hubieses dejado acabar de hablar antes, te habrías dado cuenta de que lo que quería pedirte no era otra cosa distinta a que tuvieses más cuidado en el futuro, sólo eso -arrugo el entrecejo en señal de no comprender-. No te pido que te alejes de mí y sé que resulta muy egoísta por mi parte después de todo lo que ha pasado porque sé que vas a seguir en peligro al estar cerca de mí, pero... No puedo pedirte eso. Simplemente no puedo. Te necesito, Rick -me quedo sin aliento y abro los ojos como platos. ¿Ha dicho eso realmente?-. Te necesito en mi vida. Me he acostumbrado a tus cafés por las mañanas, a tus teorías absurdas -sonrío-, a tus ideas que tienen tantos buenos resultados como pésimos, a tu manía de twittearlo todo -ahora mi sonrisa se ha ensanchado de oreja a oreja-... Me he acostumbrado a ti, a tu presencia. Me he enamorado de tu personalidad y de ¿por qué no decirlo? De tu físico también -dice feliz y un poco colorada y yo vuelvo a sonreír. ¿Cómo no enamorarme de una persona como ella?

- ¿Me quieres? -pregunto incrédulo agachándome con una sonrisa en la cara hacia ella, que se encuentra semi-tumbada en la cama del hospital.

- Te quiero -afirma irguiéndose ella hacia mí también.

- ¿Me quieres? -me aproximo más.

- Te quiero -reitera sin dejar de acercarse, mirándome los labios.

Es entonces cuando juntos acabamos con la distancia y nos damos un beso muy profundo. Cuando nos separamos para coger aire mi mano se encuentra en su mejilla, acariciando cada facción de su cara, y nos miramos sonrientes. Sus ojos brillan, y tengo por seguro que los míos también.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews? :)<em>


End file.
